


to stay together (forever is a very long time)

by themadtilde



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Aging, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Normal World - Freeform, Pining, Soulmate AU, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>newtmas soulmate au</p>
            </blockquote>





	to stay together (forever is a very long time)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my English and possible grammar mistakes.  
> Also I know that americans (or an english country) starts school two years earlier than we in Sweden do. But in this fic, they won't start 1st grade until they're seven because no reason.  
> I know nothing about college but whatever, it's a minor thing.  
> Some parts are really short, like three sentences but the last part is fricking miles long. Hahahha.  
> This is dedicated to my friend T24 who always is there to annoy 'cough cough' support me.  
> Unbeta'd so probably plenty of mistakes.  
> Plus, I just learned the difference between "blond" and "blonde" but I can't make myself go back and edit so Newt may appear in a feminine form, oops...  
> I ALWAYS FORGET TO PUT DISCLAIMERS ON MY WORKS: I DON'T OWN THE MAZE RUNNER (I was really close to type "Percy Jackson" there hahha)
> 
> #prayforparis

**5 when they first meet**

 

“But I wanted that car!” Newt says when the meanest kid in the kindergarten, Gally, takes the blue, shining car right before Newt’s eyes.

“Too bad” Gally sneers. “Now it’s mine” and he walks away, leaving Newt alone. Sure, the box is full of red, green and pink cars, but Newt wanted the blue one. He will _not_ cry, he will not.

“Hey” a kid to his left says, “Want to play with mine?” He has big, brown eyes, brown fluffy hair and a friendly face with freckles. In his hands, he holds a blue car.

“Yes, thank you” Newt says and smiles.

“My name’s Thomas” the brunet introduces himself, grinning. He has a calming aura around himself.

“I’m Newt.”

 ****  


**6 when Newt gets jealous for the first time**

They are still in kindergarten and Newt can’t imagine a better friend than Thomas. They’re together every day, only separated at night. Thomas protects him from the mean kid, Gally, and Newt has also met a new friend through Thomas; an Asian kid named Minho.

So one day, when his mom drops him off at the kindergarten, he sees Thomas talking to a very pretty girl with big, blue eyes and curly, black hair.

Instantly he feels his insides twist, an unknown feeling he's never felt before. The girl smiles and touches Thomas’ arm, and the brunet smiles back.

Newt doesn’t like this girl. He can’t tell why, but he doesn’t like the way the girl touches Thomas. The way she touches _his_ Thomas.

“Who are you?” he asks angrily, walking up to them and crossing his arms. The girl looks surprised, and takes a step back.

“I’m Teresa” she says. “Thomas’ sister.”

And there is such a relief when she says that, Newt still can’t tell why. But knowing that this girl was Thomas’ sister made him feel better at instant.

**7 when they go to school together**

They walk hand in hand, Newt with his bright blue backpack and Thomas with his black Batman. Around them is a whole new world - there are kids everywhere, teachers, parents and new buildings. Everything is crazy, there are shouts and unknown kids running into him, and they have finally left the safety of kindergarden. It’s one of the biggest changes in his young life, but he feels Thomas warm hand clutching his and he knows that he is safe.

 ****  


**10 when they promise to always stick together**

“Will you always be my friend?” Thomas asks when they’re sitting on Newt’s bed, drawing stick figures with Newt’s newly bought crayons.

“Always is a very long time” Newt replies while adding some blue hair to his stick figure.

Thomas looks slightly hurt at that, and Newt is quick to say:

“But of course I will” he says, though he knows that forever is, indeed, a very long time. No one knows what might drive them apart.

"You promise?" Thomas asks hopefully.

"I promise."

And he knows he said the right thing when Thomas face lits up with happiness and that big, silly grin on his lips.

And Newt realizes he doesn’t want to lose Thomas either. Not now, not ever.

**12 when they hope**

“Your soulmate’s name will appear on your arm when you turn eighteen. Not necessarily the same day - it took five months after my birthday before my soulmate’s name appeared” their teacher Ava says. “Your soulmate is the only one in the universe made for you, and only you. Once you’ve met your soulmate, you’re inseparable for life.”

When they walk home that day, shoulders bumping, Thomas says:

“Do you think we are soulmates?”

“I don’t know. We’re only twelve” Newt replies, kicking some snow. “It might be someone we’ve never met.”

The brunet looks sad.

“But I want to be your soulmate” he says, looking so heartbreaking Newt’s heart clenches.

He wants to tell Tommy that it’s okay, that they always will be friend no matter what. But that is something he can’t promise.

He’s already made that promise once, two years ago. He hopes Thomas has forgotten that, because that way it would be less painful for the brunet if they turned out not to be soulmates.

 ****  


**13 when Newt realizes he prefers boys**

“You’re … you’re okay with it?” Newt gapes. His stomach flutters with butterflies.

Thomas shrugs, “of course I am” he says. “You like guys, okay. So what? You’re still Newt. My best friend.” He looks so genuine and unbothered by the fact that his best friend is _gay_

Newt’s knees almost gives out under him, and the relief he feels is nothing compared to the one he felt when he found out Thomas and Teresa were sibling.

**15 when Newt realizes he's in love with Thomas**

That he likes boys is no new thing, he’s known that for two years. But _this_. This is crazy.

He glances at Thomas from the corner of his eye - the darkness in the room is compact, but the flickering computerscreen before them lights up Thomas face, creating beautiful mysterious shadows on his angelic face.

And Newt has never felt more scared or disgusted with himself because this is _Thomas_ , his best friend.

Newt has had several crushes before, but not like this. Thomas is not a crush.

It’s something he can’t describe, but Newt knows that this is love. Not that silly thing when you were younger, when you giggled and gossiped and pecked eachothers lips.

No, Newt can’t giggle and gossip around Thomas because the mere sight of the brunet is enough to turn his legs into jelly.

He doesn’t want to simply peck Thomas’ lips - he wants to kiss them, truly and fully. See how his slightly chapped but full and pink lips taste.

The feeling scares him more than anything.

**16 when Thomas meets Brenda**

Newt knows that he has no claim on Thomas what so ever, and that Thomas is free to do what he wants. Still, it hurts to see him with Brenda - a cute brown haired girl who currently is Thomas’ girlfriend. Newt wonders if she might be Thomas’ soulmate and the thought crushes his heart.

He’s still in love with Thomas, and he’s so incredibly scared for their eighteenth birthday because he doesn’t want a soulmate - he only wants Thomas.

Although soulmates are meant to fit with you and complete you, so you no longer had to suffer from unrequited crushes, Newt can’t imagine wanting someone else than Thomas.

**17 when Thomas and Brenda break up**

“We broke up. Turned out we weren’t really meant to be.”

Newt really should stop feeling so relieved everytime something good that has to do with Thomas happens. But he quickly turns his back to Thomas, closes his eyes and a huge smile breaks out on his face.

They aren’t dating. They aren’t together anymore, he thinks and his heart leaps.

“Newt? What’s wrong?” Thomas asks worriedly from behind

“Nothing” Newt says and smiles. “Nothing.”

Still, there’s this thing with soulmates. There still might be someone else out there, who belongs to Thomas.

But Newt can’t think about that now.

Brenda is gone.

Thomas isn't _Brenda's_ Thomas anymore.

He's only _Newt's_ Thomas, once again.

**18 when Newt and Thomas realize they’re soulmates**

On Newt’s eighteenth birthday, he wakes up rubs his eyes. He has currently forgotten the soulmate thing and he glances at Thomas who sleeps in the bed next to him. They go to the same college and they read the same programs, and Newt constantly thinks about the promise he made so many years ago. The ‘stay together forever’-thing.

And then he remembers, and he whips out his arm from under the blanket. His pale skin is lit up by the lamp on his nightstand and he sees the text.

It looks like black ink, forever printed on his skin. The handwriting is oddly familiar.

Not his own, he knows that for sure.

No, the handwriting belongs to the very same person whose name is written on his skin.

 _Thomas Greene_ , it says with crooked and irregular letters.

Newt leaps out of bed, and rushes to the bathroom. He locks the door, and sinks down on the toilet seat. He reads the text again, making sure there is no mistakes. 

Not Tomas Greene. Not Thomas Green, not Thomas Gray, not Timmy Green.

 

Thomas Greene.

His mind’s a blur, he hears Thomas wake up, hears him knock worriedly on the door asking if he is okay. And Newt manages a “I’m fine” and “I just need a moment” before he runs his hand through his hair again, breath quickening.

 

Thomas is his soulmate.

Thomas birthday is two months after Newt’s and it’s a miracle Newt has managed to conceal and hide soulmate mark because damn, the brunet is curious.

When Newt emerged from the bathroom Thomas instantly asked for his soulmate mark but Newt had shrugged it off, saying that it hadn’t appeared. Thomas had, naturally, tried to check the blonde’s arm but Newt had yanked it back with a hiss.

He sleeps with a sweater with long sleeves on and sure it’s hot, but he knows for sure that Thomas will try to sneak up on him in his sleep and check his arm.

Newt really can’t blame him. If Thomas had had his birthday before Newt’s, Newt would definitely die to know who Thomas’ soulmate was.

But the thing is, he can’t tell Thomas because he’s sure the system is fucked up. There must’ve been something wrong because no way Thomas is his soulmate. Thick as thieves they might be, but that doesn’t matter because there’s no way someone so precious like Thomas can have Newt for soulmate.

Newt wakes up on Thomas’ birthday at 4AM, woken by the sound of the brunet hurrying into the bathroom.

He’s quite sure Thomas is checking his arms for the soulmate mark, if he’s gotten any. Who knows, maybe it takes time for Thomas as Ava said.

It’s silent for like ten minutes, and Newt is seriously considering getting up and checking whether Thomas accidentally died or something when the door bangs up.

Newt yelps and sits up in bed. Thomas stands in the doorway, the light from the bathroom making his face dark and unreadable. He’s still in his pajamas - a blue shirt and shorts - and his hair is a mess. His dark brown eyes searches for Newt

Newt clears his throat.

“Everything okay?” he asks tentatively. The brunet stares at him and Newt fidgets under his stare.

“Who’s your soulmate?” Thomas speaks, his voice hard.

“W-what?” Newt blinks, avoiding Thomas’ eyes.

“You heard me.”

The corner of his blanket is very beautiful, indeed. White, with some coffee stains, but the pattern is really pretty.

“ _Newt_. **"**

“Why do you want to know?” Newt asks, tearing his gaze away from the blanket.

“Just tell me.” Thomas’ voice is firm and leaves no room for arguments

“Thomas-” Newt begins but Thomas interrupts him, crossing the room in three big steps.

“Show me your arm” Thomas says, climbing into Newt’s bed and straddling him, not taking any notice to the blush on Newt's cheeks.  Thomas grabs his left arm, and Newt instantly yanks back. But Thomas grip is firm - harder than he ever has grabbed Newt’s arm. Newt protests meekly, but Thomas yanks his sleeve up, exposing his skin. The black print glows in the light.

Newt can’t look him in the eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Thomas’ eyes widen as he reads the twelve letters forms his name.

“Thomas Greene” he says out loud and Newt closes him eyes because here it comes, the dreaded sentence that has haunted his mind since he can’t remember; ‘I’m sorry but you’re not my soulmate. I have another name on my arm and I really don’t know why my name is on your arm, there must have been something wrong in the system.’

“Newt.”

No, he won’t listen. He won’t hear the words that will crush his entire life.

“Newt, _look at me_.”

No, he just wants to die, fall asleep and never wake up. To never have to face the pain of heartbreak.

“We're soulmates” Thomas speaks. 

Newt cracks one eye open because he must’ve heard that wrong.

“ _You’re_ my _soulmate_ , Newt” Thomas repeats, putting so much emotion behind the words and now it clicks in Newt’s brain.

He reaches for Thomas’ left arm and the brunet willingly holds it out for him to see.

In the faint glow from Newt’s lamp, he sees a very familiar handwriting he recognizes as his own.

 _Newt Isaacs_ , it says with neat and tidy letters.

Newt blinks.

Reads again.

Blinks some more.

"Newt Isaacs" he reads out loud, not really comprehending. "But ..." he looks up to meet Thomas' eyes. "That's my name."

"It is" Thomas says.

"Newt Isaacs. That's me." And Newt feels really stupid, but he must make sure he hasn't read that wrong.

Then Thomas grins, and cups his chin with his other hand.

“ _We’re_ _soulmates_ , Newt” he says and this time it’s real, Newt finally understands the meaning and he laughs out loud. Thomas laughs back, and if it’s a happy laugh or if he just laughs because Newt does, he doesn’t know.

Somewhere between the laughs their lips meet and it’s something Newt never could’ve imagined.

He remebers the jealousy he felt towards Teresa and the pure hatred towards Brenda, he remembers every moment when he looked at Thomas and felt that tingling sensation in his chest. He remembers his pining - three long years - and he drops Thomas’ arm to envelop him in a hug and to deepen the kiss.

“Remember in third grade, or something like that” Thomas says breathlessly, his warm breath tickling Newt’s ear. “We promised to stay together forever.”

“I never forgot” Newt mutters back.

“You said forever is a very long time.”

Newt pulls back to look at Thomas.

“Forever is a long time, Tommy” he says, his voice grave and serious. “So much can happen during an eternity.”

“I know” Thomas whispers, frowning. “But we promised. You promised.”

“I know I did” Newt whispers back. “And I won’t ever break my promise.”

Thomas eyes brightens and he looks hopefully at Newt.

“Never?” **  
** “Never” Newt promises. “I will never leave you. After all, we’re soulmates.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, leave kudos or save a bookmark if you liked this fic. You probably didn't because my English is terrible and rushed.  
> Sorry Minho isn't in it so much but I didn't know where to fit him in


End file.
